


narwhal

by TheFreakWithTheWings



Series: Word a Day [30]
Category: Moulin Rouge! (2001)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, F/M, tam lin au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFreakWithTheWings/pseuds/TheFreakWithTheWings
Summary: narwhal: an arctic cetacean about 16 feet long with the male having a long twisted ivory tuskSatine stilled, her head tilted as she considered him, a challenging, inhuman gleam in her eyes. "On Samhain night, I am to be sacrificed to a Duke of Hell to become his bride. If you truly love me, then you will hold me tight and refuse to let me go no matter what happens."





	narwhal

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely more of an AU of Moulin Rouge than my first Moulin Rouge magic au.

Christian had never been a particularly skilled mage - a few sparks thrown when he was excited here, a few more tears than was actually possible when he was sad there - which was why his father hadn't done more than warn him away from the dangers of the Parisian underworld before he'd left. After all, mages were a valuable addition to the family, and Bohemian revolutionaries were not. Christian had always felt that true magic was more likely to be found in freedom, truth, beauty, and most especially love, so he wasn't very upset by his miniscule magical talent.

Still, he received a mage's education, if only so that he didn't accidentally use magic to destroy everything, and so he knew what Satine was as soon as they were sequestered in the room in the elephant. After all, it was child's play for a faerie to ensnare so many men at once. After they had discussed the Spectacular Spectacular play and tossed around a few ideas for it, Christian knew she had stolen his heart as well.

Never one to keep quiet when it came to the Bohemian ideals, Christian immediately confessed his feelings and his belief that his love was true.

Satine stilled, her head tilted as she considered him, a challenging, inhuman gleam in her eyes. "On Samhain night, I am to be sacrificed to a Duke of Hell to become his bride. If you truly love me, then you will hold me tight and refuse to let me go no matter what happens. The Duke will turn me into a number of things; once I turn into a burning coal you may release me into a bucket of water and I will turn back into a woman. You must hide me then, and I will be free. Any questions?"

"Why a bucket?" Christian asked after considering for a moment.

"A well is more traditional," Satine said with a quicksilver grin. "But a bucket is a little more accessible."

What else could Christian do but agree?

As the months passed, Christian wrote the script for Spectacular Spectacular while also soaking up what affections Satine deigned to bestow upon him. Her regard was sparse at first, as she likely thought he would abandon her after learning he would be up against a Duke of Hell, but he believed in love above all things. His heart had been lost to Satine, and it would not waver. His feelings for her only flourished as they whiled away the days together.

Finally, Samhain came upon them. The first performance of the play was scheduled for the next day, but Christian couldn't focus on the dress rehearsal. His thoughts kept returning to Satine, to the task he had to complete if she was to be safe. He had stashed many buckets of water around the Moulin Rouge. Zidler had obviously noticed, but he just smiled a knowing grin, his mustache extra curly that night.

"What if you turn into something too big for me to hold, like a narwhal?" Christian finally asked as the hour of the Duke’s arrival approached.

Satine grinned, but there were traces of fear lurking in the curl of her lips, the corners of her eyes. “Hold on, no matter what.”

She leaned in, and they shared one last kiss before the clock began to chime midnight.

As if on cue, the back room of the Moulin Rouge began to smell of brimstone, and a sinister red light seeped up from beneath the floorboards.

The Duke had arrived.


End file.
